Talk:Inferno
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- We really need to eventually jazz up the main page so that it's something pretty neat looking like http://twewy.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_Ends_With_You this wiki for example. lol btw that was me --Raeneth 18:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think we were just trying to get as much in here as possible, quick and dirty style, before we started prettifying everything. Although I'd have to say, Chesh has done a fantastic job with the arts and equipment. Luna diviner 21:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Getting articles up and in is a bit more important --Raeneth 00:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Slight change to the page. Better, or worse than before? CheshireBlizzard 08:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Definitely better. I'm currently taking a ridiculously crash course in making main pages. You can see my progress on my user page. --Raeneth 17:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) So umm...I changed something or another. Am I the only one whose main page looks like this? CheshireBlizzard 21:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) New version looks great. I'mma grind some essences nao, and fill in the rest or Armory Shop and do DJ on here tonight. Luna diviner 21:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Was it intended to go black? --Raeneth 23:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Do you not like it? >:|CheshireBlizzard 23:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If you were able to snag the .css code for the KHLite skin form the site, I suppose we could use that... :-/ Luna diviner 00:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind if you changed it back. Just go back to the default...sapphire? one. I really don't like that that I have to manually color all the text black. CheshireBlizzard 02:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm not really majorly digging the flat black, but if you wanted to do a darker color I'm for that. I just thought the all black looked a bit... i dunno... weird. It could definitely work though if you guys wanna do it. --Raeneth 03:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So I changed the main layout again. v_v I stole your little story box too, Neo. <3. CheshireBlizzard 06:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) If someone could add category: shops and label it as shops on the main contents thing, that would be lovely. I can't get it to work at 2:41 a. m... CheshireBlizzard 07:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hai guys :D Just decided to set up an account for this thing so I can help around. Already added Bibble Omega to the Story Cat. and created TK's pg in the Squads. Ill probably finish up the rest of the Squads following the format I have for TK at the moment unless anyone has objections :O D: Ending these things is stupid :[ Sexy Nexy~ 2:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) New skin is so smexy! Rae ish my new hero! Luna diviner 16:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) took me a long ass time to make it all work nicely, but I think it worked out in the end. Figured we might add a Quote of the week/month as well eventually. Everything is relatively simple to update, especially since as long as you add the pages to the right categories, you'll never need to update the main page aside from Featured Article and the News -Raeneth 16:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I got my tabbed Enemy Info pages to work as well as collapsible boxes. You can see the collapsible boxes one at Template:Waltier. I want to make one for the whole world, with a side column that has the continent and the main segment having each of the areas. Then maybe a special section for "special" areas like Disney Stockades and all them Raeneth 15:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC)